Fifty Sentences
by The Mudblooded Slytherin
Summary: Fifty one-sentence prompts about Shawn and Gus' relationship.


**01 - Walking** - Gus would notice sometimes that Shawn walked closer than he probably should, but Gus could never tell if it was intentional, and even so, Gus could never tell how he felt about it.

**02 - Waltz** - Shawn thought of it as an elaborate dance, and Shawn wasn't very good at dancing - but then again, Shawn wasn't good at much besides solving cases, and Gus wished that friendship wasn't included in that.

**03 - Wishes** - It wasn't as though wishing was completely pointless - it passed the time, and he passed his time thinking of dark skin and bright futures.

**04 - Wonder** - Sometimes Shawn would wonder why Gus still put up with him, but then he would question why he questioned it and everything would spiral into a horrible abyss of self-doubt, and Shawn disliked self-doubt - it showed you had doubts about yourself, something his father always warned him about.

**05 - Worry** - Shawn never worried about the little things, he figured that Gus did enough of that for the both of them.

**06 - Whimsy** - All pleasures are simple pleasures when you are a simple person, and Shawn is, at his core, a very simple person.

**07 - Waste/Wasteland** - Gus wondered why he was never as angry as he should be when he walked into the office and Shawn was listening to his _The Who_ disk that had gone missing three weeks ago.

**08 - Whiskey and rum** - "Gus, it isn't cool to get drunk on whiskey and rum; it's red-neck-y," Shawn explains while Gus rolls slightly glazed eyes.

**09 - War** - The rivalry between Shawn and Lassiter just isn't healthy, and sometimes Gus says no to cases just because the two of them really shouldn't be around each other so much.

**10 - Weddings** - Gus sips champagne in a corner with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed as Shawn is, once again, the life of the party, even though the party wasn't for him.

**11 - Birthday** - It's a rare insight when Shawn doesn't invite a whole slew of people, and instead plans a night out just for the two of them - it's the best birthday Gus can remember.

**12 - Blessing** - Shawn smiles a little as he leaves his father's house; the man never ceases to surprise him.

**13 - Bias** - Shawn likes to think that Gus didn't have any girlfriends because he was too good for them, but mostly he doesn't like to think what he would think if Gus did get a girlfriend.

**14 - Burning** - "Because it's on _fire_, Shawn!" Gus yelled and threw a blanket over the flames.

**15 - Breathing** - It took Gus a great deal of effort not to notice that when they sat next to each other they breathed together, and a great deal more not to notice that it was deliberate.

**16 - Breaking** - Gus never liked it when Shawn dated witnesses, it was completely wrong and unethical, but then, Gus thought any woman Shawn dated was wrong and unethical.

**17 - Belief** - Shawn didn't believe in God - his father had taught him to trust his eyes, not books - but sometimes he thought that there had to be one, and that he was purposefully taunting him by putting Gus just out of reach.

**18 - Balloon** - Gus wondered if Shawn just might actually be psychic as he looked up at the "Get Well Soon!" balloon on his ceiling, or if he was just that obvious.

**19 - Balcony** Gus looked on with amazement, and no small amount of jealousy, as Shawn put his hand dramatically to his forehead and exclaimed, "The balcony! He killed her on the balcony!"

**20 - Bane** "What do you mean I'm the bane of your existence, Gus, that's so... melodramatic. Gus? Gus!"

**21 - Quiet** - Being friends with Shawn was hard work, but the quiet moments like this made it all worthwhile.

**22 - Quirks** - Gus has all these little quirks that are so unbelievably adorable that Shawn feels privileged to know about them, though he knew he could never say that out loud.

**23 - Question** - "Shawn, you know that there's another chair over there, right?"

**24 - Quarrel** - Shawn hates it when Gus walks out on him - he knows he should be used to it by now, but it's a blow every time.

**25 - Quitting** - "That's it, Shawn, I'm done with this whole _psychic_ thing, I've had it with you and this stupid excuse for a business!"

**26 - Jump** - Gus never jumped to conclusions - that was Shawn's thing - so when he started noticing he wasn't the only one with lingering touches and standing to close he decided he would under no circumstances get his hopes up.

**27 - Jester** - He appreciated Shawn's easy, joking nature - it never failed to cheer him up, even though he didn't always say it.

**28 - Jousting** - Gus hated when Shawn said things that made him feel inferior - little pinpricks that got under his skin and never failed to bother him much in the way a knight is bothered by being thrown to the ground by a giant pole to the chest.

**29 - Jewel** - Shawn knew the secret to making awkward situations not be awkward (simply pretend they are not), so giving Gus a silver band that looked suspiciously like a wedding ring was much like giving any other gift, except for the fact that it looked suspiciously like a wedding ring and Gus gave him a strange look despite his easy nature.

**30 - Just** - Shawn admired the sense of goodness and morality that Gus carried around with him, but he also often wondered if that load was what made him stoop so much.

**31 - Smirk** - There it was; Shawn was grinning in that way again and Gus was telling himself his heart was skipping because that grin signified something that may possibly be very painful and/or illegal - certainly not because he thought it made Shawn look roguish, and who said he liked bad boys, or boys for that matter?

**32 - Sorrow** - Gus always thought that with his childhood and current home life, Shawn must be a very sad, maladjusted person, but then he would come in and sweep him away with some crazy, fun scheme and Gus would forget about Shawn's problems for a while.

**33 - Stupidity** - "Shawn, that has to be the stupidest- you can't possibly expect to fit that entire thing in your mouth... Shawn, stop, stop right now-" Shawn raised his arms in victory as Gus covered his eyes in disgust.

**34 - Serenade** - It was times like this when Gus thought Shawn must not be quite right in the head, or that he just didn't understand social situations, because quite frankly if two normal males get into a fight, they do not make up by singing sappy songs under each other's windows.

**35 - Sarcasm** - Gus couldn't tell if Shawn was being sarcastic or not, so he decided on staring at him with one eyebrow raised - that look worked in most Shawn situations.

**36 - Sordid** "Good news - shower for two," Shawn announced loudly, and Gus just wanted to sink into the floor, and in concentrating so hard on the fact that the brother thought them to be having some sordid, homosexual love affair, he didn't notice the look Shawn gave him after he said it.

**37 - Soliloquy** - Gus knew not to interrupt Shawn when he was doing his patented Faux-Psychic Break Down, so he supposed Shawn would have to live with having his fly down on cable television.

**38 - Sojourn** - It wasn't as though Gus was homophobic - he was an open-minded man - he just had never considered the idea it before (though it was kind of hard not to when Shawn thought it was appropriate to walk around after his shower with nothing but a towel, _dripping_ all over Gus's floor), still, he couldn't help but think that maybe a brief sojourn couldn't hurt...

**39 - Share** - Shawn and Gus were best friends since third grade, and they had shared everything to date - it made Shawn feel so guilty about the feelings he now kept to himself.

**40 - Solitary** - He hated being alone, especially at night, and when Gus's dad was fixing the one of walls of his room (dry rot) he slipped in a walkie-talkie so that when he got lonely at least he would have someone to talk at.

**41 - Nowhere** - Shawn had been many places in his life, but when in his sappier moods he liked to think that they all sucked without his best friend, and that he'd rather be nowhere with him than anywhere without.

**42 - Neutral** - He liked it when Gus wore neutrals because he looked so good in them, but then he liked it when Gus wore bright colors, too, and pastels -in fact, Shawn would like it if Gus wore nothing at all.

**43 - Nuance** - Gus was complicated yet predictable - you could say Shawn knew his nuances - for example: he didn't like it when Shawn said he would show up at his office but was pleased once he was there; he never wanted to take a case but was glad once they did; he said he didn't want a relationship, and Shawn could guess what came next.

**44 - Near** - Sometimes, Gus thought, it was as simple as being near someone you liked being near, and that was all that mattered in the world.

**45 - Natural** - It came naturally, his affection for Gus - he was his other half, his missing piece, the yin to his yang, and Shawn knew he couldn't survive without his yin, at least not in a way that could be called 'survival'.

**46 - Horizon** - "You know, they call the tango the '_vertical horizontal mambo_'," said Shawn, voice dripping with so much innuendo that it was fairly ridiculous, and Gus could only stare and wonder how Shawn could say something like that while forcing Gus to take tango lessons with him.

**47 - Valiant** - "He's like a knight in shining armor," said a girl with a withering voice and a name Gus couldn't recall, and he had the distinct urge to throttle her.

**48 - Virtuous** - Shawn knew he wasn't a virtuous man, and he knew Gus was, and because of this he knew that one of them had to change and (since Gus had yet to find out that they were actually a couple) Shawn supposed it would have to be him.

**49 - Victory** - Victory never tasted as sweet as that first kiss.

**50 - Defeat** - "Fine, Shawn, fine - I give up," Gus said, sinking next to him on the couch looking trying to look displeased, but Shawn grinned; Gus had wanted to lose.


End file.
